La différence
by Ml is dreaming
Summary: Au fond qu'en on y pense.....


La différence

La neige étincelait sous la lueur de la lune. La nuit était glaciale. Dans le silence et sous le ciel étoilé s'élevait un chant:

"Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts que j'aime ta verdure!!..."

Au cœur du parc de Poudlard, sous un dôme de verdure illuminé par des fées dorées et ornées de décorations de noël, une piste de danse. Au centre de la piste, un couple tendrement enlacé danse un slow. Autour d'eux, une foule chuchotante. Moqueuse. Choquée.

La différence

Celle qui dérange

Une préférence, un état d'âme

Une circonstance

Un corps à corps en désaccord

Avec les gens trop bien pensants,

Les mœurs d'abord

Leur peau ne s'étonnera jamais des différences

Elles se ressemblent

Se touchent

Comme ces deux hommes qui dansent

Deux qui dansent. Les yeux clos, serrés l'un conte l'autre.

Ils ne pensent à rien. Ils ont juste conscience de la proximité de l'autre. De cette peau si douce. De cette odeur muscée. Ils ont juste conscience de cet autre qu'ils aiment temps. Ces deux hommes qui dansent. Parmi les chuchotis moqueurs, les voix de deux adolescents. Deux voix qui tentent de calmer. Hermione et Draco, côte à côte, entre les 7èmes années de leur maison respective:

"Vous avez vus!? Snape et Lupin?! souffla Hermione

- Qui aurait pensé que Snape soit une tafiole!!"

Rires. Hermione sera les poings. La voix un peu traînante de Draco s'élève:

"Et alors? qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

- Mais... Ce sont deux hommes...

- Mais toi aussi, tu préfères les hommes!!

- Je suis une fille, draco!

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait? tu pourrais te reproduire avec l'un d'eux, et alors? Ils s'aiment et c'est tout!!!!"

Sans jamais parler, sans jamais crier

Ils s'aiment en silence

Sans jamais mentir, ni se retourner

Ils se font confiance

Si vous saviez

Comme ils se foutent de nos injures

Ils préfèrent l'amour, surtout le vrai

A nos murmures

Dans un renforcement de verdure, illuminé par une fée minuscule, un autre couple. Assises l'une contre l'autre, main dans la main. Ginny et Parvati restaient silencieuses. Elles avaient longuement discuter. Bien sûr, les préjugés allaient les suivres tout au long de leurs vies. Elles ne pourraient avoir d'enfants. Bien sûr, elles avaient plus de risques d'attraper des maladies mortelles. Tant pis. Elles seront toujours deux à l'affronter. Elles regardèrent les deux hommes enlacés. Elles entendirent les murmures. Main dans la main, elles allèrent à leur tour au centre de la piste. Ces deux femmes qui dansent.

Ils parlent souvent des autres gens

Qui s'aiment si fort

Qui s'aiment comme on dit "normalement"

De cet enfant tellement absent

De ce mal du sang qui court

Et tue si librement

Leurs yeux ne s'éloigneront jamais par négligemment

Ils se reconnaissent, s'apprivoisent

Comme ces deux femmes qui dansent

Sirius fit tourner son verre de champagne entre ses mains, pensifs. Il s'éloigna lentement du petit groupe réuni autour d'Hermione et de Draco. Drôle de débat. Il était professeur de potions (hé! oui! Snape avait enfin obtenu le cour de DFCM!) depuis maintenant 6 mois 1/2 et c'était bien le 1ère fois que ses élèves abordaient le sujet. Il regagna lentement le château. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige et blanche poudreuse. Le froid mordait ses doigts nus et rosissait ses joues. C'était vrai qu'ils beaux. Les couples. Remus et Severus. Ginny et Parvati. Si tendrement enlacés. Si heureux... Entre deux arbustes de houx, deux silhouettes assises sur un banc.

"Vous savez Minerva, je ne vois pas ce qui vous dérange

- Mais enfin, Albus!!! Ce sont deux professeurs!! Ils doivent donner l'exemple! Et ce sont...

- Deux hommes...

- Albus, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne!!! Mais Fudge va s'en donner à cœur joie quand il va l'apprendre!!

- Si jamais il s'en sert, je déclare la vérité aux journaux...

- Quelle vérité, Albus?

- Je suis gay, Minerva. Comme ces deux femmes qui dansent."

Sans jamais parler, sans jamais crier

Elles s'aiment en silence

Sans jamais mentir, ni se retourner

Elles se font confiance

Si vous saviez

Comme elles se foutent de nos injures

Elles préfèrent l'amour, surtout le vrai

A nos murmures

Sirius arriva devant ses appartements et poussa la porte. Il laissa tomber sur le sol du hall d'entrée sa lourde cape de fausse fourrure bleue nuit. Alors qu'il retirait ses gants et entrait dans le salon, il aperçut Harry blottit dans un fauteuil. Un recueil de poème de Verlaine dans la main. L'adolescent leva la tête et le regarda. Deux émeraudes.

"Sirius!

- Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je t'attendais, Sirius...

- Si c'est pour ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, Harry, je...

- Dis? Je t'es avoué mes sentiments Sirius!! Je t'aime!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Les joues de l'adolescent s'empourprèrent. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Et Sirius le trouva beau. Délicieusement beau. Une beauté dangereuse. Dépassé, le professeur de potions ressortit de ses appartements. Verlaine. Verlaine était gay. Comme Rimbaud. Comme Proust. Comme Beaudelaire. Et on appréciait leurs oeuvres à tous. On enseignait leurs oeuvres dans les écoles moldus.

De Verlaine à Rimbaud quand on y pense

On tolère l'exceptionnelle différence

Sirius revint sur ses pas. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et entra en trombe dans le salon. Harry était encore debout au milieu de la pièce. Trop peiné pour réagir. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène de Harry, il souffla doucement:

"Je t'aime Harry!! Et je me fous des différences!"

La différence

Mais quand on y pense

Quelle différence?

FIN


End file.
